swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulysses
Tossup Questions # One character in this novel imagines the author Jonathan Swift climbing a pole to avoid the mass. That character later composes a poem on a scrap torn from Deasy's letter about cattle disease. The protagonist of this work runs into Bantam Lyons after receiving a letter from Martha Clifford addressed to his pseudonym, Henry Flower. (*) Blazes Boylan has an affair with the central character's wife, Molly, whose soliloquy concludes with the statement "yes I will yes." Buck Mulligan has an argument with Stephen Dedalus in, for ten points, what stream-of-consciousness novel about a day in Leopold Bloom's life, written by James Joyce? # A caretaker in this work tells a joke about two drunks who mistake a statue of Christ on a grave for a poor likeness of the buried man. Another character in this work writes an editorial about foot-and-mouth disease. This book's hero uses the alias Henry Flower to correspond with Martha. A female character's monologue at the end of this book ends with the words "yes I said yes I will yes." The cuckolded ad-seller Leopold walks all over Dublin in this novel and comes home to Molly. For 10 points, name this mock-epic by James Joyce that is set on Bloomsday. # Each chapter of this novel is associated with a symbol, color, and time of day in a chart its author made for his friend Stuart Gilbert. In this novel, a concert manager has an affair with a woman whose husband conducts his own affair under the pseudonym "Henry Flower". That husband in this novel fantasizes about Gerty McDowell on a beach in a scene that climaxes as (*) fireworks explode in the background. This novel ends with Blazes Boylan's lover reminiscing about wearing a rose "like the Andalusian girls" and being kissed "under the Moorish Wall" before she declares "yes I said yes I will Yes." This novel takes place entirely on June 16, 1904, and follows a journey through Dublin taken by Leopold Bloom. For 10 points, name this novel by James Joyce. # This novel's penultimate chapter, which contains a digression about the anti-Semitic story "Little Harry Hughes," describes two men urinating in a yard and is written as a series of 309 questions and answers. In another chapter, the protagonist imagines his father Rudolph chastising him for going to Nighttown. This novel's protagonist had a son named Rudy that died shortly after birth and is friends with one of the author's recurring characters who lives in a Martello Tower. A chapter set at the National Library details many of this novel's characters' theories of Shakespearean scholarship. This novel begins "Stately, plump Buck Mulligan came from the stairhead" and ends with a woman contemplating her relationship with Blazes Boylan before stating "yes I said yes I will yes." For 10 points, identify this novel that chronicles one day in the life of Leopold Bloom, a work of James Joyce. # One character in this novel tells two newspaper editors about his short story "A Pisgah Prophecy." Over a cup of hot chocolate, two characters in this novel discuss teaching a woman correct Italian pronunciation. This novel's protagonist reads a letter from his daughter at photography school and carries on a flirtatious relationship with Martha by mail under the name (*) Henry Flower. At its end, a woman recalls her days in Gibraltar and remembers the rose she wore in her hair the day her husband proposed to her. Blazes Boylan cuckolds the protagonist of this novel, who masturbates on the beach in its section "Nausicaa." For 10 points, name this stream of consciousness novel in which Leopold Bloom wanders in Dublin, written by James Joyce.